


your eyes aren't rivers there to weep

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.20? I don't know her, Dean has a Real JobTM, Destiel is canon, Fix-It, Homophobia? I Don't Know Her, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: “Night, guys,” Dean called as he left the construction site. It had been weeks since they defeated Chuck and Jack became the new God, and Dean, well, he had a real job now. Construction. It was kinda… nice. Weird, but nice. He was checking his phone as he made his way to where the Impala’s parked so he didn't notice the figure leaning against the car at first.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	your eyes aren't rivers there to weep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I am back. I never expected Destiel to actually go canon, much less go canon how many times now??? So here we are.
> 
> I'm in the process of rewatching and then watching everything I missed and I plan on writing more codas once I have a better idea of what happened. I just needed to get this out first.

“Night, guys,” Dean called as he left the construction site. It had been weeks since they defeated Chuck and Jack became the new God, and Dean, well, he had a real job now. Construction. It was kinda… nice. Weird, but nice. He was checking his phone as he made his way to where the Impala’s parked so he didn't notice the figure leaning against the car at first. When he looked up and stopped dead in his tracks, Cas’s smile was crooked--nervous.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean bit the inside of his cheek hard, just to make sure he’s not dreaming, before shoving his phone in his pocket and storming up to Cas.

“Where the hell have you been?”

Cas ducked his head. “Heaven. Jack and I have been… reorganizing it.”

“Reorganizing?”

“Instead of living the same memory over and over and being isolated, souls are now able to roam free. See their loved ones.” Cas looked at Dean like he’s looking for approval, which is just absurd, really. Dean folded his arms across his chest.

“Well, that’s nice.”

Cas fidgeted for a moment before continuing. “To be honest with you, I was… nervous to come back. I wasn’t sure how you’d react to what I’d said.”

And that’s when Dean lost it. “You weren’t sure how I’d react? How I’d--?” Dean forced himself to stop and take a breath. “After you just dropped that bomb and then left me there, alone? Convinced I’d never see you again? You weren’t sure how I’d react?” Didn’t the bastard know? How could he not know? “Well, how’s this for a reaction?” Dean took the last final steps forward, grabbed Cas by the head, and yanked him in for a kiss.

It wasn’t a graceful kiss by any means. Cas froze at first before melting and wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean was so full of pent up energy that all he could really do was hold the angel close like he was trying to convince their two bodies to share the same space. A few wolf whistles from the construction site reached his ears and he relinquished his grip on Cas’s face only to flip off the offenders. Cas pulled back breathlessly, resting his forehead against Dean’s.

“All right, Dean!”

Dean looked up furiously, glaring at the men in the scaffolding. “Fuck off, I’m having a moment here!”

“Are you worried your co-workers will--?” Cas looked genuinely worried, and it actually takes Dean a moment to realize what he’s talking about. He scoffs with a chuckle.

“The boss is married to a guy, Cas, we’re fine.”

“Oh.” Cas continued to look a little “deer-in-the-headlights” like, and Dean frowned at him. He really hadn’t known.

“You really weren’t expecting that, were you?” he said quietly, taking Cas’s hand.

“No.”

“Cas, you…” Dean sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Look, I don’t know when it happened, but one day I realized I’d loved you for years and that… that was a long time ago. I just didn’t think you could… ever feel the same way.”

Cas looked pained. “I’m sorry. I should’ve--”

“Hey. No,” Dean cuts him off quickly, squeezing his hand. “We’re done with that. No more apologies for shit we couldn’t control. From now on, we move forward. Together.”

Cas smiles, eyes lighting up. “I like that plan. Together.”


End file.
